During the production of plastic containers that are used to bottle drinking liquids, preforms are reshaped in blow mold or stretch blow devices using high temperatures. For blow molding suitable blow molds are used, that are made of several pieces. Usually such blow molds are made of two pieces that are able to pivot relative to each other and a base part that slides against the closed blow mold pieces. The modification of the temperature during the process of blow molding or stretch blowing is done by a cooling fluid that is guided through fluid pipes in the blow mold pieces. The at least one cooling fluid pipe can be limited to a certain area or it can extend about the entire length of the blow mold. Usually the cooling fluid pipe contains a connection that is arranged at the outside of the blow mold and that can be coupled to the cooling fluid pipe by a suitable coupling device.
If another container form is to be produced, the blow molds have to be exchanged. During this exchange the coupling devices for the cooling fluid pipes have to be detached and reattached after the new blow forms are installed. After the separation the connecting pipes are usually not in a fixed position and can move around freely. This can lead to unwanted damage or confusion of the pipes and/or their coupling devices and therefore to a malfunctioning in the cooling of the blow molds.
WO 2008/009808 A1 describes a system for the production of containers by blow molding. A blow mold contains a fluid cooling system and cooling fluid pipes with an inlet and an outlet tube that can be couplet to supply lines by a detachable coupling system. The supply lines are pooled in a modular coupling system, but are not spatially fixed after separation of the lines from the blow mold.
DE 203 18 583 U1 shows a plug-in connector for the transfer of electrical flows and fluids that are used for instance in forklifts. This pluggable fluid connection also has no spatial fixation for the detached connector.